Víspera de Navidad
by Geritalkl
Summary: Edward es el sexi doctor y Bella la enfermera hot - Lemmon


**Hola les traigo este One-Shot espero les guste no se que tal se me den los lemmon pero espero que me digan que les pareció y toda critica constructiva y todo consejo es bien recibido**

* * *

><p><strong>Víspera de navidad<strong>

hoy era la víspera de navidad, me encontraba en el hospital la verdad no tenía que realizar turno estos dos días pero no tenía a nadie con quien celebrar navidad así que decidí tomar el turno de Eleazar le dije que podría reemplazarlo y así el podría pasar navidad con su familia, se puso muy alegre cuando le propuse hacerme cargo de su turno me dijo que su esposa y sus hijas habían estado un poco decaídas por que no lo iban a tener en casa el día de navidad así que me lo agradecía mucho.

Extrañamente no había mucho trabajo todo estaba cubierto la verdad era totalmente inusual ya que se supone que en esta época suele haber más movimiento que por las peleas producidas por el trago que las quemaduras con pólvora no era que me disgustara que no hubieran heridos al contrario era bueno saber que no iba a haber tantas familias sufriendo en navidad por encontrarse en un hospital

- Doctor Cullen - lo llamo una enfermera - en 5 minutos llega la ambulancia con un paciente con quemaduras de segundo grado

- gracias por avisarme vamos preparando lo necesario

- si doctor - contesto la chica se dio la vuelta y Edward no pudo evitar bajar su mirada y ver su trasero en ese momento sintió despertarse a su amiguito así que se aclaro la garganta y dijo

- enfermera Swan deje yo me encargo de arreglar acá vaya usted y espere al paciente

- si señor - bella agradeció internamente que la hiciera salir tenía que despejarse, no había mucho trabajo lo cual era inusual pero era algo malo para la salud mental de ella ya que mientras más trabajo tuviera más ocupada estaba, pero como no lo había, eso le daba tiempo para estar más pendiente del doctor Cullen, el era un hombre realmente guapo que con tan solo mirarlo hacia que sus pezones se endurecieran y sus bragas quedaran totalmente empapadas "Bella concéntrate" se dijo así misma tenía que estar concentrada en el paciente que venia

- bueno por lo menos esta fuera de peligro, ushh es que no entiendo como la gente sigue jugando con pólvora

Edward no le estaba prestando atención a bella bueno en realidad no le prestaba atención a lo que decía por que si que le estaba prestando demasiado atención a su cuerpo, estaban en el despacho de Edward Tomando un café ya que no había demasiado trabajo estaban tomando un descanso, bella estaba sentada en el sofá tenia sus piernas cruzadas, Edward bajo la vista a sus piernas eran largas y apetecibles la falda era corta y se le amoldaba perfectamente y el hecho de que estuviera sentada hacia que se le subiera un poco más la falda sigue subiendo por su estrecha cintura hasta sus pechos eran realmente grandes pareciera como si el botón de la camisa estuviera a punto de salir volando y el aplaudiría ese hecho, las manos le empezaron a picar quería amasar esos pechos, quería liberarlos de esa prisión ver como serian sus pezones mm quería llevarse uno a su boca saborearlo con su lengua, su miembro se puso duro bajo un poco la mirada y se fijo en la falda de bella como le gustaría subir esa falda hacer a un lado sus bragas y hundirse en ella

- no lo cree doctor Cullen?

Ho por Dios se había perdido en ese cuerpo que no se había preocupado en disimular su excitación al parecer Bella no se había fijado en ello así que se movió un poco escondiéndose detrás del escritorio para que Bella no viera su excitación

- mmm... ha - dijo Edward un poco nervioso ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado hablando Bella

Bella alzo una ceja - no me ha puesto cuidado en nada de lo que he dicho ¿verdad?

- lo siento Bella... - susurro Edward

Era la primera vez que Edward la llamaba por su nombre y en su cara se le formo una sonrisa

- entonces puedo saber en que estabas pensando Edward

Edward la miro sorprendido lo había tuteado y no le molestaba para nada de hecho le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en sus carnosos y deliciosos labios

Bella vio que Edward la había visto sorprendido quizás se enojaría por tomarse el atrevimiento de tutearlo el podía hacerlo era el jefe pero que ella lo hiciera era diferente se golpeo mentalmente

- yo um lo siento doctor Cullen por mi indiscreción deb...

- No, no ha habido ninguna indiscreción de hecho es agradable el hecho de que me tutearas y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta estaba pensando en el por qué estas hoy aquí acaso no se supone que tenias el día libre deberías estar compartiendo con tu familia

- Ho no mis papas se fueron de viaje quisieron tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones ellos dos solos, y no tengo hermanos

- ¿y con amigos?

- mis amigos no están en la ciudad - Jasper y Alice se habían ido a Forks a pasar las navidades con la familia de él ya que hace tiempo nos los visitaban además el estaba ansioso por conocer el novio de su hermana y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y quizás darle un par de "recomendaciones" Alice insistió en que los acompañara pero les dije que tenía que trabajar no era cierto pero me sentiría fuera de lugar - así que no tenia nadie con quien pasar estos días por eso decidí cambiar turno con Ángela, cuando se lo plantee se puso muy contenta ya que podía pasar la navidad con su familia, y usted doctor Cullen porque esta no se supone que tenia estos días libres

- vamos Bella habíamos empezado a tomar confianza nada de doctor solo dime Edward de acuerdo - le giño un ojo y le dio una de esas sexi sonrisas ladeadas

De acuerdo - Bella se había sonrojado su corazón latía frenéticamente era como si Edward le estuviera coqueteando, tenía que tranquilizarse empezó a respirar profundamente

- la verdad es que no tengo familia y mi mejor amigo se fue con su novia a visitar a la familia de ella ya que ella quería presentar oficialmente a Emmet como su novio y yo no iba a ir, creo que me sentiría fuera de lugar así que mejor decidí cambiar turno con Eleazar, Y al igual que Ángela se puso muy contento

- y mmm… ¿tu novia? – ella hizo cautelosamente esa pregunta en el fondo deseaba que le dijera que no tenia

- ¿novia? No, no tengo novia y ¿tu?

- No yo tampoco tengo novia – los dos soltaron una risa

De un momento a otro el botón de la camisa de Bella salto lo que hizo que su camisa se abriera mostrando sus pechos cubiertos por una delgada y fina tela de encaje blanco, las risas pararon abruptamente y Edward no puedo evitar dirigir su vista a esos hermosos pechos

Bella estaba demasiado avergonzada iba a cubrirse sus pechos rápidamente cuando vio a Edward con su vista fija en sus pechos relamerse los labios bajo la mirada y lo que vio le dio valor para hacer lo que se le acababa de ocurrir

Si mi "amiguito" estaba empezando a calmarse pues no duro mucho porque apenas vi los pechos de Bella mi miembro se volvió a despertar rayos... vio había donde se dirigía la vista de Bella y se golpeo mentalmente qué pensaría ella de él, iba a decir alguna escusa cuando lo que hizo bella lo dejo en shock

Bella se termino de desapuntarse la camisa del uniforme de enfermera y se acerco a Edward, esperaba internamente que no la rechazara cogió de la mano a Edward y lo insto a que se levantara de la silla, el se levanto sin protestar lo cual le dio ánimos a Bella, se le acerco le puso las manos en los pectorales y se fue acercando lentamente para besarlo Edward termino de cerrar el espacio entre sus labios y la beso empezó con un suave beso pero se fue intensificando Bella lo dirigió al sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el Bella le quito la bata a Edward y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de él

Edward cogió a Bella por las nalgas y la apretó mas contra su miembro Bella gimió y se restregó más contra la dura erección de Edward

- oh Edward… - Edward subió las manos y desabrocho el sostén de Bella liberando sus pechos

- ugh Bella tienes unos pechos de infarto – Edward bajo la cabeza y se metió un pezón en la boca

- ahhhh – bella grito de satisfacción sentía su excitación formarse en su bajo vientre - mmm Edward – empezó a restregar mas sus sexos quera mas fricción – Dios, se siente tan bien

Bella llevo sus manos dentro del pantalón de Edward y saco su miembro, Edward gimió

Santo cielo estaba muy duro bella bajo la mirada y casi tiene un orgasmo el miembro de Edward era grande y apetecible muy apetecible se encontraba tan duro, hinchado y en la punta le brillaba una gota de liquido pre seminal

Edward no aguanto más y se levanto a bella de sus piernas le quito la falda de un solo tirón junto con sus bragas el se levanto del sofá y se termino de desvestir cogió a Bella y la sentó encima del escritorio

Bella te necesito, necesito estar dentro de ti

Necesito tu vagina alrededor de mi miembro que tus jugos me mojen

Bella gimió - Edward yo también te necesito ¡ahora!

Sin mas Edward se posiciono entre las piernas de Bella y la envistió los dos gritaron de placer

- mierda bella eres tan jodidamente apretada

Edward empezó con el vaivén, entraba y salía de Bella eso era el paraíso

-y tu eres tan jodidamente grande mmm... más duro Edward - Edward la embistió rudamente

- siiiii - gritaron los dos estar dentro de Bella se sentía tan bien, empezó a sentir como las paredes de bella se contraían entorno a su miembro así que la cogió por las nalgas la levanto del escritorio y sin salirse de ella se dirigió al sofá se recostó en él y dejo a Bella encima

- Cabálgame - le ordeno, y le dio una nalgada a Bella la excito en sobremanera nunca había hecho algo así que se apoyo en el pecho de Edward y empezó a cabalgarlo

Los pechos de bella se agitaban en cada cabalgada Edward alcanzo uno en su boca

- mmm oohhh Edward Estoy cerca

- ughh si sigue así Bella vente para mi cariño quiero que empapes mi miembro con tus jugos quiero que te escurras en mi - esas palabras fueron el límite que hizo a Bella explotar Edward la cogió por las nalga la dejo debajo de él, y dio un par de embestidas mas y se vino dentro de ella

- ugh siii mmmmm bella eres jodidamente buena en esto

Cuando recuperaron el aliento Edward salió de ella y se quedo mirando como el centro de bella había quedado empapado por los jugos del orgasmo que había tenido y por su semen sintió como su miembro empezó a despertarse nuevamente

- mm Doctor Cullen creo que tiene un problema con allá abajo cree que pueda hacer algo para ayudarlo - lo miro con una sonrisa sensual

- si señorita Swan me ayudaría si se parar apoyara sus manos en el escritorio y deja al aire su caliente trasero

Bella se paro del sillón e hizo lo que Edward dijo.

Edward todavía en el sofá vio como Bella se posicionaba y dejaba a la vista su redondo trasero vio como escurría todavía su entrada eso lo saco de quicio se levanto rápidamente y la penetro

- haaaaa Edward mas… mas…

Él la penetraba cada vez más profundo

- Edward me vengo

El levo sus dedos al clítoris de Bella y empezó a masajearlo lo que causo que Bella se enloqueciera

- ohhh siii Edward más duro más rápido mmmm

- ughhh si bella, mi bella. Eres mía – decía mientras la penetraba más duro

- si ahhhh soy tuya, solo tuya

Y así los dos llegaron al nirvana, Bella cayó encima del escritorio y se sentó en la silla

- ven – le dijo a Bella, bella se acurruco y él la abrazo

Después de un rato los dos comenzaron a vestirse justo cuando terminaron golpearon la puerta

- Doctor Cullen lo necesitan en la sala de urgencias

- ya voy- se giro hacia Bella – bueno señorita Swan tenemos trabajo – le dijo con una sonrisa

- mm siiiiiii

- Definitivamente no me voy a saciar de ti mi hermosa Bella

- y espero que no lo haga Doctor Cullen

- creo que deberíamos tomar el descanso en año nuevo quizás ir a cenar y luego te podre enseñar mi apartamento - le dijo Edward a Bella Moviendo Sugestivamente las cejas

Bella se echo a reír - creo que me gustaría conocer tu apartamento en especial quisiera comprobar que tan cómoda es tu cama

- claro que si, además no te imaginas lo cómoda que puede ser también la alfombra de mi sala

- creo que tengo que averiguarlo, me ayudaría a comprobarlo doctor Cullen

- claro que si señorita Swan.

*-*-*- Fin *-*-*-

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal espero sus recomendaciones y comentarios<strong>


End file.
